A Parisian Christmas
by Smoke and Lavender
Summary: Marinette tries to find something for the boy who appears to have it all, only to learn from Chat Noir that Adrien's not necessarily who he thought she was. (Adrientte, slight ladynoir. Holiday one-shot!)


**My first story for the ML fandom! This is my life now. XD I originally wanted to publish this around the holidays but it wasn't ready (and it still might not be), but here it is now! I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to phantompierce-okamoto. Please check out her fics as well!**

 **-Smoke**

There were some days where Marinette found going to school was way harder than saving the city of Paris.

It just so happened that today had to be one of those days.

"Pick!" Alya hissed from beside her. Marinette flinched, gripping the edges of the feathered derby hat even tighter. But the design contest wasn't nearly as scary as _this_. Inside the winning hat was two slips of paper, each one neatly folded in half.

The annual Secret Santa event had never been so stressful.

On a normal year, Marinette would have had no worries about picking between the two slips and cheerfully going out to buy a present for whomever she got. She wouldn't be concerned because she liked her classmates, and she believed the feeling was mutual.

But there was an exception, still. Chloe Bourgeois was giving her a saber tooth like glare that made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Chloe had been complaining to Sabrina how she hadn't gotten picked yet (Marinette had no idea how she even knew in the first place), so one of those slips had to be hers.

Marinette did not want to get Chloe. She would let Hawkmoth defeat her before that could happen. Okay, maybe not actually, but that she was desperate.

"Marinette, choose one already!" Alya scolded again, and Marinette gulped. Holding her breath, she quickly dropped her hand into the hat and clumsily picked one of the slips. Her fingers fumbled as she opened it, her brain screaming, _Please don't let it be Chloe, please don't let it be Chloe!_

Soon enough, her thoughts became more like, _Why wasn't it Chloe, why wasn't it Chloe?! I would rather have Chloe!_ Obviously frazzled, while trying to maintain a decently steady heart rate at the same time, she tucked the slip into her small purse, where Tikki, her kwami, was waiting. Using her tiny (and way more steady) fingers, Tikki reopened it.

"Oh!" Tikki said in surprise, but before she could say anything else, Marinette had already clasped her purse shut, because she knew that if she didn't she would hear teasing for days. That was the last thing Marinette needed today.

"So," Adrien Agreste, Marinette's slightly-too-obvious crush, leaned back in his chair to get a better view of her. "who'd you get?" Her heart fluttered, and then flew right out of her chest in a failed attempt to try to look calm.

"Me? U...uh, nobody important." she stuttered out, trying not to grimace at her lie. She gave him a winning smile, and he gave her one back, the quirk in his left eyebrow suggesting confusion. Turning back around, she fell back in her seat, feeling defeated.

In Marinette's world, _nobody was more important than Adrien Agreste._ Okay, maybe Chat Noir, but that was only because Paris would be in ruins without her supernatural partner. Coincidentally, it actually was Adrien's name on the paper, which any other girl in the grade would have been head over heels to get, but Marinette wasn't.

"I mean, what can you possibly get for the boy who has everything?" Marinette practically shrieked when class was finally dismissed. A few students turned heads, and she instinctively looked away. Marinette would rather not be the center of attention if she didn't have to be. The hallway was jammed with people, and it looked like she was going to be late to her next class. Just another item to add to the "Bad Things That Have Happened to Marinette Today" list.

Alya is not surprised. "Girl, who did you get? Adrien?"

"Yes, Adrien!" she moaned. "It's Adrien." She repeated. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How'd you know? You're not allowed to look over my shoulder! That ruins the whole 'Secret' part of Secret Santa!"

Alya shrugged. "I didn't. I'm sure the entire class knows that only one person can put you into a mess this quickly, and that's Adrien." Chat could too, but Marinette didn't mention that. Chat Noir was Adrien's total opposite, yet they both caused identical reactions from Marinette. The only difference is that Chat made her want to punch him, but Marinette would probably let Adrien punch her just so they could have some type of contact.

"I just don't know what to get him! Anything he wants is practically given to him, with no objections. There's probably never been a time when he's asked for everything and didn't get it. He already has everything he could ever want! Besides, he doesn't seem like somebody who would ask for much in the first place. I have nothing he could possibly want."  
"I doubt that." Alya soothed, wrapping her in for a side hug. They headed down the front stairs, and Alya released her. "I have to go, bye!" Marinette groaned, starting her trek home.

~/~

"You're telling me the kid has everything? There's not one thing he doesn't have?" The tip of Chat's tail flicked as he talked, alert for any akuma that might come their way tonight. The duo leaped onto another ledge, walking the roofs of ancient and new Paris buildings alike. The Eiffel Tower shone bright in the distance, underneath the glow of the moon.

"Literally everything."

"If he has everything, then does that mean he has your heart too?"

Marinette swiftly whirled around on her heel. This is exactly why Chat got on her nerves. " _Chat!_ "

"Sorry princess, but you fell into that one all on your own. You're so gullible, I can't resist!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Did you know that if you look up the word gullible, your picture shows up?"

She didn't fall for it. "I'm not that gullible, you silly cat!"

"That's because you believed me the first time." When she gave him a death glare, he threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Well, unlike you, I already have my present for my Secret Santa." He gloated.

"What did you get?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Chat smirked, and Marinette pondered if she had fallen into yet another trap.

"Because maybe, Ladybug," he winked a beautifully (not that she'd ever admit it) green eye at her as she blanched, "I pulled your name."

"I seriously doubt that, Chat. After all, you wouldn't even know if my name came up to you and slapped you in the face!" Chat lifted a shoulder, and gracefully jumped down, landing on the grass of one of the usual parks they patrolled. Marinette followed suit, but it's hard to do it as gracefully as a cat can.

"Fine, believe whatever you want. All I'm saying is that I'm more prepared. But enough about me," he declared as he dismissively waved his hand, "Let's talk about you and this Secret Santa. What is he like?"

"Chat, I don't want to talk about this...not right now, at least."

"Do you want me to be honest with you or not?"

"Not."

"I rather would have had you say yes, but fine, I'll tell you anyway." He paused. "I think that the people who have everything are also the loneliest in a sense."

"Really?" Marinette put her hands on her hips. "How so?"

"They may look like they have everything, but underneath that, they really have nothing. They can have all of the materialistic things in life, but they may never have true happiness. The newest tech can only keep them occupied for so long." He let out a mirthless laugh, and Marinette's body instantly went stone cold when she realized he was being serious. Chat Noir was _never_ serious; he simply wasn't by nature. His all-too-well tone sent aching shivers down her spine, and she momentarily shut her eyes from the pain. His words sounded like they could have came out of Adrien's mouth, for all she knew.

Again, sometimes the two of them were so alike it surprised her.

"What are you suggesting I give, then?"

"Lucky for you, while you've been ranting on and on about this guy, what's his name?"

"Adrien." She filled in, her foot steadily tapping against the pavement.

"Um, alright...Adrien. That's a, uh...weird name, my Lady."

"And Chat Noir isn't?"

He backed away, shrugging. "It's cooler than Adrien." Before she could protest, he put his hand inches away from her face as she closed her mouth, staring at his claws. "You're in luck, because I've just thought of the perfect present. I don't think you should get him anything tangible, but something _intangible_ , in a sense."

"Like what, air?" She made her point by pursing her lips together in an 'o', then puffing out. A mist of warm air hit Chat's face, and he scrunched up his nose at the moisture. Marinette noticed the freckles that spottily lined the bridge of his nose. The cloud like figure eventually faded, evaporating as it hit the twinkling lights illustriously strung around the branches of the park trees.

"Your breath smells like…" He sniffed the air again as Marinette covered her slender fingers over her eyes with a sigh. "...warm bread." He tsked at her. "Simple carbs aren't healthy, my Lady."

"Like you're one to speak." She had brought Chat more chocolate croissants than she could count. In fact, he had one in his hand right now, chewing as she talked.

"True, but that's beside the point. If he has 'everything'," he said, using air quotes, "then he doesn't have affection. He probably didn't grow up like a normal kid. Give him something that only comes from caring!" He put his hands on her shoulders, and soon she was staring into his eyes, which glinted with excitement. Chat dropped his voice, suddenly somber again. Whatever spark that was once there was now gone. The way he was able to so closely connect with her situation puzzled her. "Do you really think this kid has ever actually spent time with their family on Christmas? Has he ever spent it at home, instead of in some far away country? Is there a tree at his house for presents or is it actually just for decoration to impress the guests? Honestly, Ladybug, do you really think he's seen this?" He gestured to the lights, lifting his arms that were encircled around her neck moments before. There was a coldness on her collarbone when he let go. She didn't even notice how close they must have been. The new temperature tingled her skin, and she shivered. Whoever created the suit obviously didn't think about what a pain it was to be outside in winter. "I doubt he's actually had a real Parisian Christmas."

"What's a Parisian Christmas?"

But Chat was already walking away. "If you're as smart as I think you are, you'll figure it out. Everything will go _purr_ -fectly, I promise you." With a blink, he was gone. Absolutely out of sight. She had never seen Chat leave so fast.

Was the sarcasm from the bitterness of the cold or the bitterness of his past? Marinette couldn't tell.

~/~

Marinette tried everything. She read entire books devoted to her home city, watched countless documentaries, and even put it into Urban Dictionary, yet the words "Parisian Christmas" always drew a blank.

Chat was very good at slinking into the shadows, and his words became a code that she was compelled to crack.

"I heard that Adrien staying home for Christmas. I'm psyched to finally have him around this year." Nino said enthusiastically to Alya, who had turned around to face him. They sat in physics, waiting for the teacher to walk in and start their lesson. She tuned into the conversation behind her without turning around.

"Adrien? I'm surprised, isn't he always away at this time of year?"

"Yeah, but he says he'll be here this time."

 _Really?_ she wanted to say, but she resisted the temptation to turn around. She didn't want to be caught for being nosy and eavesdropping.

"Awesome, now he'll really to experience a real Parisian Christmas!" Marinette huffs, sulking sliding down in her seat. _Why. Does. Everyone. Know. About. This. Parisian. Christmas?_ The term felt like an inside joke that she was intentionally excluded on.

"What in the _world_ is a Parisian-"

"I think I'd like to know too. Care to share, Nino? Alya?" A voice interrupts, and her heart melts, seeping into every nook and cranny of her body. Adrien nodded to acknowledge her before taking his usual seat. "Sorry for interrupting, were you going to say something?"he kindly asked, but Marinette looked away, too afraid to make eye contact. Her cheeks reddened, and her pupils widened. _Maybe I should go to the bathroom until I can calm myself down. Or run back home. Both are appealing right now._

"Wouldn't you two like to know." Alya said with a smirk as the professor walked in. The class started, and Marinette was left alone in her thoughts. She was still absolutely clueless.

It was Christmas Eve, and while everyone had exchanged their presents at the annual Christmas party a few hours ago, Marinette had nothing to give Adrien.

Bright rays dotted her bedroom floor as she let Tikki perch on her finger. Her parents were asleep, and the only thing that accompanied her was silence and her kwami.

"Do you think you can transform me into Ladybug?" She asked Tikki, who sent her a skeptical look in return.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Adrien. I have to tell him that I was his Secret Santa."

"As Ladybug? You should be more careful about your protecting your identity, Marinette."

"Please, just for a short while. I have a plan." Marinette pleaded. There's a flash of bright red light and she touches her face. She's Ladybug.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Then she bursted through the door to the roof and jumped off the building.

With the newfound power and speed that naturally came when she transformed into her superhero half, she was at Adrien's door within minutes.

"Okay, I'm ready to change back."

"Got it!" Tikki replied. There was another red flash and the suit was gone.

Marinette really hoped she didn't regret this. Appearing at your crush's house in the middle of the night uninvited was nothing short of creepy. Bracing herself for whatever was inside, she opened the door.

His room was… normal. There was no golden adorned ceilings, nor elaborate tiled floors. Not even a full length mirror, which seemed odd considering the fact Adrien was one of the most sought after models in Paris. Then again, the lack of the mirror was logical, because Adrien was never vain or arrogant towards anyone. Not even Chloe, who hung onto him like a monkey, and in Marinette's opinion, needed to be shaken off.

 _Okay, what do I do now?_ It was unlike Marinette to be thrown off balance, but she didn't think of what to do after entering the room. She didn't even think she would be able to pull up the courage to do it in the first place.

Trying to be stealthy, she tiptoed over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There was Adrien, sleeping at the edge of the bed, leaving feet of empty space. The comforter and sheet are entwined in a tangled mess, as if he's just suffered from a bad dream. On his nightstand, thick framed glasses lie on top of a selection coffee table books about fashion and design, and even a biography on his own father, the famous Gabriel Agreste. Are the two really that distant that he has to learn everything about his dad from a _book_?

Then it all sunk in. She was in Adrien's room. Alone. With really no believable reason but to apologize, which she could have done at _school_ , and she was practically watching him sleep. No, she was _literally_ watching him sleep. She was a stalker. A crazy, insane-

She was interrupted by Adrien's frightened yelp. Marinette scrambled to the floor as he sprang up, reaching over to flick on the lamp. Now that she could see better, the first thing she noticed were the glasses on his face. It made Marinette blush even more.

"Y-You wear glasses?" was the only thing she could come up with.

"Oh, um, yeah. Typically I wear contacts in public, though. You haven't seem them yet, I'm guessing." Taking them off, he rubbed at them with his pajama shirt. Underneath his glasses were completely wide, dilated pupils. Not that she blamed him, his reaction to her basically breaking into his room was more than reasonable.

"Right."

"So…" His eyes dashed to the clock. "It's 11:45 at night, on Christmas Eve. Did something happen?"

"No." _Oh my gosh Marinette! Stop with the one worded answers!_

Coughing (it was throaty, like he hadn't used his voice in days, or it was simply dry and rugged because he was so surprised) he poured her a cup of water from the pitcher on his desk and gave it to her. His hands shook, but besides that, he looked decently composed. Even at 11:45 at night, he looked like he was ready to go to a shoot. She guessed it was something in the Agreste genepool, because his father was always put together too. Marinette took it, but didn't dare drink it. She was too stunned at her impulsive actions herself. "Okay. Then, if I may ask, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Yeah, I'm here to," suddenly realizing that she doesn't have a gift becomes unappealing, she stammers, "to give you your gift! Because, um, I'm your Secret Santa! The school one," she clarified. Who knew, maybe he was part of several and she didn't know. "Surprise!"

A small smile played at Adrien's lips. "I was wondering what happened. I'm glad you didn't let me down. Where is it? Is it with you right now?"

"Not exactly," Marinette confessed. She really needed to stop talking. There was no present, and she had no Plan B. She might as well be doomed. "It's outside." _What?_

"It's outside?"

"Mhm! It's outside. On top of the Eiffel Tower." At this point, she was reduced to spewing out gibberish. Whatever chance she had with Adrien before was gone by now.

Adrien walked over to his closet, taking out an expensive looking black down jacket and a pair of slippers. They clashed with his flannel pajama pants and casual t-shirt horribly, but Marinette didn't have the instincts to gawk at him like everyone else. Because she wasn't _anyone_ else. She was more. "Can I put in my contacts first? Or can I at least change?"

"No, we don't have time for that." She insisted. "C'mon, we need to go!" Without thinking, she took his hand and they ran out of the room together, glasses and all.

~/~

The cold air painted red splotches on Marinette's cheeks as they dashed across the quiet street. There was some heavy breathing as they passed the park she and Chat Noir had roamed just nights before, and even tiny ornaments hung from all of the trees. In the store windows, mannequins wore red and white outfits with matching santa hats. These things weren't new to Marinette, so she ran on. And then she realized Adrien was gone. This whole idea was a disaster before it even began.

She had lost Adrien. Could this get any worse?

Backtracking, she shouted, "Adrien?" Nothing. Clearing her throat, she got ready for her scream to go break through every street of Paris. "ADRIEN!"

"I'm right here!" Adrien's voice clearly called back, but in the dark, she couldn't find him. If only she had Chat's night vision.

She found him in front of an elaborate window display. His eyes were as big as saucers, his jaw wonderfully slack. In front of him, animated dancers twirling around a colorful Christmas tree. The walls were glittering with silver sequins. Paper snowflakes twinkled from the ceiling. It was magical, and overly beautiful and complex, but nothing out of the ordinary during this time of year.

"It's pretty." Adrien said simply, still in awe. He had come from a world of fame and riches, yet this is what made him starstruck. Leaning in closer, he said, "What do you think?"

Marinette stiffened at how close they were. They were standing practically standing shoulder to shoulder. Clearing her throat, she said, "Adrien?"

Adrien shook his head, the mood shaking off with him. "Right, sorry. I've never seen anything like this, that's all." Before Marinette could tell him she didn't mean to interrupt, he pointed to the Tower. "That's our destination, right?"

"Yup." She gave a nervous laugh.

At 11:50, the pair arrived at the landmark, Marinette skidding to a stop in front of the man waiting at the entrance to the elevator. He was in a guard's outfit, and sternly stared at her. She felt small, even with her post- Ladybug confidence.

"We really need to get in." She begged. The guard didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you go up."

"We have a reservation, sir." Adrien lied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"And you are?"

"That's me." He said modestly, pointing to an advertisement nearby, which beared his picture and name. Wearing no glasses, of course. "I'm Adrien Agreste. On the off chance, maybe you know my father, Gabriel Agreste? We live in that house over there." She could tell Adrien didn't mean to be sarcastic, he just wanted to tell the man that he was, quite simply, Adrien Agreste. He pointed to his ginormous mansion across the Tower, and the man said nothing as he opened the elevator doors.

The elevator ride was short and borderline awkward. Or at least it was that way in Marinette's mind. With a worried expression on her face, she glanced at Adrien. To her surprise, he was comfortably at ease, leaning on the railing, waiting for the doors to open.

Before she could fawn over him, the elevator opened and they walked out. There was nobody else, just them. Simultaneously, they sat down on one of the benches, side by side. Marinette tried to find a way to apologize that wouldn't make her look like a forgetful jerk. She looked up at the stars, as if the answer was going to drop down from the sky. To her dismay, after minutes of staring, it didn't. Marinette looked at the floor. Better now than never.

"Adrien, I just wanted to say that, er," She rubbed her temples.

"Do you hear that?" Adrien's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, and Marinette tried to figure out what he was hearing.

There it was. A single bell, tolling somewhere in the distance. Then, it multiplied, and kept on multiplying until the sound of bells filled their silence in an even rhythm. Cheers of Parisians suddenly joined them, joyous filling the air. In some spots, fireworks alighted the sky in a fusion of red and green. Marinette's heart lifted with them, entranced. Though she had lived here all her life, it was just a spectacular as ever.

To her side, Adrien slipped his phone out of his pocket. Snow fell on his phone screen as he read the time. _12:00, December 25_. It was officially Christmas.

"This is amazing, Marinette, thank you." Adrien smiled at her, and whatever she had planned to say before was trashed.

In that moment, everything clicked. The fireworks, the snowflakes starting to settle on her nose, the thrill of rushing into Adrien's room in the middle of the night, the lights that turned Paris into a different world altogether, Adrien's eyes (glasses or without), the dimples from his smile… it all made sense now.

"Adrien, do you know what a Parisian Christmas is?"

"I don't...but," he carefully draped an arm over her shoulder, "I'd love to know."

That's the story of how Adrien spent his first Parisian Christmas with Marinette, and how he swore to do it every Christmas after.


End file.
